Setting the Stage
by cgaussie01
Summary: What transpired between Megamind and Minion after breaking out of jail, and setting out to face Titan and rescue the day, as well as Roxanne.


"No, seriously. We're gonna so totally die out there." Megamind said grimly as he and Minion left the Metro City Prison for Gifted Criminals behind, passing a confused looking guard who stared at the robot alien fish and the orange clad super villain as they strolled out of the jail as if they had just stopped in for tea and cookies.

"You know, funnily enough Sir, this isn't really instilling a great deal of confidence in me.' Minion replied wearily as he unlocked the Warden's police car (he had helped himself to the keys) and climbed in, as did Megamind into the passenger side. "Since you think we're going off to meet our end, why don't we head out on a high note?" the fish asked as he started the engine and put his metal foot to the floor as the car sped back towards Metro City, destination being that of their Evil Lair.

Megamind put a hand to his forehead, and watched the city as it quickly approached. He could still see the pillars of smoke emanating from the downtown area, and his eyes looked to the Metro Tower, still standing. Roxanne was on top of that tower, and she was at the mercy of a madman of his own creation. What could he do to save her? She didn't deserve to be caught up in his stupid little game, nobody did.

"I don't know." he said slowly as the police car drove through a deserted city, "I honestly have no idea what I can do. I can't face him head on, he out powers me in every single way save for my brain!" Megamind kicked the door open once they were within the lair and climbed out, tugging at the high orange collar of his prison uniform. "But is it enough, would it be enough?"

Minion trailed after his boss as they approached the 'idea' wall, where notes and pieces of paper hung suspended from the ceiling. From afar they could make out the outline of Titan, and what had once been a beacon of hope for the blue alien was now a harrowing vision to behold. He literally leapt upon it, ripped down pieces of paper, snapped pieces of string and threw the ripped paper around so wildly it reminded Minion of snow.

He chewed at his bottom lip in thought as he watched his boss stagger away, hands clutching his enormous head in thought. Taking a few steps he approached the paperwork that remained, and tugged a piece down. It was a quick sketch of the Metro Tower against the size of the robot that he and the Brain Bots had made for Megamind. The robot, now, lay in pieces somewhere in the city and was of no use to any of them now. Such a sad waste too, it had taken him over a month to create it.

Hearing his boss approaching again Minion turned his small fish body to peer down at the defeated looking alien. "You can't give up, Sir." he said gently, hesitantly.

"Don't you know I know that?" Megamind asked, what very easily could have been an angry tone came out instead as a soft, tired, almost scared whimper. "It's like I told you. I can't let this city, or Roxanne, pay for my wrong doings. I need to set this straight but... but how? Metro Man..."

"Is dead." Minion said gravely, to which Megamind snorted suddenly, amused by something. "Sir?"

"He's not dead!" Megamind cried, turning to look at this friend. "That skeleton we saw? A fake! He's been in hiding under the old shool house all this time writing music!"

Minion blinked, alarmed to hear this. Was it true? His boss would never lie about something so integral, but then... "Why hasn't he come back? Titan is ruining the city, he's got Roxanne held hostage at Metro City Tower! This is normally the moment he flies in to save the day!"

"Mr. Goody Two Shoes has retired. He doesn't WANT to be the hero anymore. He practically told me that I have to be the hero!" lamented the alien.

"And now you have to." Minion replied, before he narrowed his eyes and suddenly looked back at a few scrap drawings of Metro Man. "...Metro Man." he whispered.

"Music Man, now." scoffed Megamind.

"No, sir. Metro Man! He can save the day!" cried the fish, tugging the picture down and showed it to Megamind, who was looking at the fish as if he had grown an extra eye.

"Aren't you listening? Is there kelp in your ear nubs? He's retired! He's hung his cape on this 'game' we were playing and isn't coming back. Why are you-" he was stopped as Minion held out his robot hands to him, pitching an idea.

"What's the one thing anyone in this city would be afraid of?" he asked.

"Me?" Megamind asked.

"Guess again." Minion said.

"Titan?" Megamind was scared for his friend now.

"No no. Let me paraphrase. What would Titan be scared of?" asked the fish. "What's the one thing that would send this demi-god you created running?"

Megamind stood there thinking for a moment, before the answer came to him in the form of the picture Minion was holding out to him. Gingerly he reached out and took it into his blue hands. "Metro Man."

"Metro Man! Metro Man would be the only one alive who could hurt him! Hal's a coward, sir. He's picking on people who can't fight back and he knows it, he loves it! What we need to do is give him his own medicine back." Minion said, jabbing the picture with a finger.

"With the holoprojection watch!" Megamind cried out, catching onto what Minion was saying. "It's genius! We wouldn't have to lift a finger, we-" he stopped, a realization dawning. "But he's waiting for me to arrive."

"You will." Minion insisted.

"Huh?" Megamind asked before suddenly jumping back since Minion suddenly shifted into the splitting image of himself. Only instead of the prison uniform being on his slender frame there was the familiar black leather and spikes. "Oh no." he said, eyes widening. "No no no no no!" he reached out and grabbed at the wrist of his friend but the fish pulled away quickly. "Minion no!"

"Minion yes!" Minion said back, in Megamind's own voice, which only freaked the alien out all the more. He had forgotten how well he had incorporated his own image into the watch. It even had his eyes the right color, and his tone of voice. That could only happen when the appearance of a person was pre-programmed into the system, like Space Dad, himself, and the Warden (though for the love of Pete the man's eyes just didn't stick sometimes).

Minion reached out and strapped the spare watch to Megamind's wrist, and pressed a few buttons. Megamind suddenly stepped back and looked down at himself. He was seven feet tall, clad in white, and had an M upon his chest. "...so what the plan is," he said, Metro Man's voice speaking now, "You go in..."

"I go in and get Ms. Ritchi out of there." Minion, as Megamind, explained as he walked across the large lair as the Brain Bots who were quickly gathering watched him. Luckily they had seen Daddy become Metro Man so they weren't trying to viciously attack and defend their homestead. "She needs to get away from Titan as fast as possible. Once I have her clear of him, you fly in and scare Titan off!" the fish turned, and grinned up at the image of Metro Man but saw his boss's clear green eyes staring down at him. "He'll be so scared of you, he'd leave fast as the speed of sound! He'll never bother Metro City again if he believes Metro Man has come back."

"It's so simple yet so genius." Megamind mumbled, lifting a hand to stroke his suddenly huge chin. "But we gotta do this right." he said.

"Right, sir?" Minion asked, tilting his head to the side.

Megamind grinned devilishly, which looked incredibly strange on Metro Man's face, before turning and grabbed a lever that was hanging on the wall. Giving it a good tug, something began to slowly descend from the darkened ceiling of the lair. It unveiled their flying motorbike, souped up and spiked, black and blue, ready and willing to answer to the call of duty. Minion slowly approached the bike, and glanced up at his boss, his reason for living, his friend.

"One word, Minion." Megamind whispered, "Presentation."

Minion grinned, and the two began to plot their terms of attack. They had only half an hour left, and very little time in order to work all the kinds out of everything. With the floating smoke machine rigged up, the Brain Bots assembled and told what their job was to do, as well as the motorbike revved and ready the two aliens set out into the city to save not only Roxanne, but the city.

They just prayed that things worked out the way they hoped.

End 


End file.
